User talk:RainingPain17
Leave me a message for help. Remember to be respectful and polite here. ---- Can you help us Intelligent? Hey Raining, Can you help me and smurf to stop fighting, Im trying to help him but he insulted me, by writing a topic on my talk page called GET LOST. I know im doing the same. But for our own good, protect the page, alright before one of us gets blocked, and I should get blocked im sorry raining :(. Also please have a word him User:Smurfynz. He insulted me on my talk page. User talk:123johnpaul. Please find a best way to help him and me. Were acting like babies. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:33, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul 'About smurfynz' I did told him to discuss this with me here: http://gta.wikia.com/Wanted_Level_in_GTA_V?diff=708653&oldid=708434. But he left and everything is over. Im sorry raining I will try from now on to avoid trouble. 123johnpaul (talk) 22:52, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul ' I missed this, what happened here? From what I've seen, Smurfynz lost his cool with 123johnpaul, and then left. From what I've seen, Smurfynz overreacted but he stood down. He may be 44, but he acts like he's 4, but it looks like it was resolved when he left. Can you fill me in? Leo68 (talk) 04:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Heads up I won't be available for the next seven-eight hours. If anything else happens, contact another admin (I'm not sure if Tom will be available around that time, though). -- 'iLan (XD • ) 22:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Wow I was in the beach today, and I lost Smurfynz losing all his patience on john paul, man, the day was not good at all because my friend didn't consider all I've done to him, but I think it wasn't only in my life... (Talk) 00:39, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Smurfynz is gone, that's bad news, he was a great user, better leave his business to monkeypolice, he can do what Smufynz used to do, i'll do what I always did (Talk) 14:46, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry too that I wasn't available to see what happened. I was in the city. I honestly feel john paul should be blocked. I never liked him cause 1. he acts like a child, like Sean does (makes me wonder if it is Sean sometimes). 2. He's been edit warring since the first time he showed up edit warring on the same page threatening to have me, you and Cloudkit blocked just because we were against him. He doesn't learn his lesson to me and users like that will never learn until they are blocked. I learned my lesson with the Saints Row Wiki with just two short term blocks. ( ) 16:44, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Lol thanks, and by the way I don't think john paul is gonna really learn. He seems to me like XPanettaa a bit; he plays dumb when we warn him and uses the excuse that it's not his fault and he doesn't get it. Trust me I've been in these situations with users and they will fool you if you keep letting them. ( ) 17:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Deletion Oh never mind, I found the delete option. 123johnpaul (talk) 14:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Bad News Im sorry to hear that :(, i will still contribute to my best, but i will come to you for clean up help, its a shame such a good editor has left, i really do hope he comes back, however, in the meantime, i will replace him. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:24, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Flag icons Heya. I could do with some small national flag icons to use on another wiki I edit, and while I've found the template you use on here, I can't dig up any of the flag images themselves. Do you think you could point me in the right direction? Thanks in advance for any help.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Cheers, I've got it working just fine now. Thanks again!--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 11:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Couldn't stay away Was hardly abiding by my own advice was I? Just remember, do as I say, not as I do. I couldn't stay away and let the trolls win. Smurfynz (talk) 11:30, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I know, I analysed his contributions. Only 2 of the 80 I marked as OK, there were many others that were disputable that no-one had bothered to correct, and the rest (75%) were edit wars, started by his nonsense. I think my not-so-subtle information made Tom look at them the same way. Smurfynz (talk) 11:46, November 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Archive Thanks, bro. Leo68 (talk) 16:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) McLovin You or Leo better give him a warning, he is removing some necessary things on the article, like trivia facts, those deaths on the predator mission and who the character is (i.e. Victor Vance, he removed that he is the protagonist) (Talk) 17:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Wikis I'm disappointed that Sean just got in the Scarface wiki, even more disappointed that I just knew that he is brazilian, things couldn't get much worse (Talk) 15:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Buzzard Yeah sorry about the buzzard edit I didn't look at the first point properly and thanks for reverting it. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:58, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes and the white color and everything but in the Phantom page there is a picture which can be removed as it doesn't give a really clear image and is from I guess early screenshots. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 18:04, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Actually that photo on the Phantom page does belong. It was an early screenshot. ( ) 18:20, November 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Daytime Running Lights page If you say so, i'll create a blog asking if it is necessary or not to create such page (Talk) 18:06, November 7, 2014 (UTC) But how? HHAHAHA I can't even change it xP (Talk) 18:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) So good now :D (Talk) 18:42, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Categories How do i make a category page? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 09:46, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Categories How do i add a page to a category?? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 10:06, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Scarface wiki Excellent! Now everything will be done, that wiki will now be a stoop up wiki :) (Talk) 12:37, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I swear i'm starting to hate this kid too -_- This has gone too f*cking far (Talk) 17:57, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Edit on talk page Ya, I wanted to know about the edit you did on my talk page and why is the user 803760 banned? --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:21, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok thanks for the heads up. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:25, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Title Cant you just change the name from 30 to 13 instead of suggesting?--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:33, November 8, 2014 (UTC) User Pages Hmmm sorry but I don't clearly understand. Like I do tell the user before I edit or I just tell them to edit the page themselves cause I cant access it. Could you refresh my memory where I edited a page and if I did I truly apologize and it wont happen again --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 20:09, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok no problem I wont do it in the future and thanks for telling me this.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 20:13, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey RainingPain. Look at Liquid4life's last reply on his talk page. It says 123johnpaul. Do you think Johnpaul made a sockpuppet page? ( ) 22:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I thought that was obvious even without his slip-up. Smurfynz (talk) 22:43, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I dont know who 123johnpaul is nor Im his sockpuppet, He is blocked I can see that The Tom Blocked him for edit warring, But I am not his sock. Liquid4life (talk) 22:09, November 10, 2014 (UTC)Liquid4life No smash, I am not his sockpuppet, In fact his IP is blocked so there is no way he can create an account. Liquid4life (talk) 22:09, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Liquid4life @Smurfynz I am not his sockpuppet he and his IP are both blocked and he is not allowed to create an account while blocked. Liquid4life (talk) 22:09, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Liquid4life. I was trying to say 123johnpaul should be blocked forever, see it here: http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Liquid4life?diff=711748&oldid=711733. I dont want anything to get fucked up. Liquid4life (talk) 22:20, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Liquid4life He kept following me wherever I go to do vandalism and I am happy he is blocked he deserves it, and will no longer bother me Liquid4life (talk) 22:23, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Liquid4life Archive Hahaha i'm still trying do archive my talk page xD One day i'll learn, i'm studying system analisys at the university, it can't be that hard, I just didn't get to the point yet (Talk) 22:30, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Now I got it, and like i've promised, i'll pay you a beer right now xD thanks again man (Talk) 22:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha I knew that you'd notice that xD I have to learn all this stuff, if not, then why am I studying system analysis? :P (Talk) 23:34, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadow page Do you think it would be neccessary to make a page on Shadows (cast of darkness from blocking of light, not the GTA IV mission), i think its an important aspect, to see how they have changed over the games, but not sure if it would be right to make a page on it, what do you think? Let me know and then i'll make a page or not depending on your answer. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:36, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Haha! Ok, just thought i'd ask. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:41, November 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sockpuppet Yep, that's definitely him. He isn't the slightest bit subtle. Thanks for letting me know. Tom Talk 23:51, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Features I have added a page for the features, feel free to add to it. I just did the ground work on it. Leo68 (talk) 00:34, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Talk page header I have no idea what you're talking about... :D --'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 14:05, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :...although I'm having trouble getting the template to work, for the header box on my user page. Could you check if it's correctly showing your username when you view it?--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 14:11, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::That didn't seem to work either. I'll just ditch that part entirely. The username template is on this wiki (in fact there seems to be two of them), it just isn't working for some reason. ::Thanks for your help.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 14:20, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the additional edit Thanks for helping my incomplete contribution. I know mines aren't complete (because it is all my knowledge so far).JonathanCH6506 (talk) 15:44, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy OK, to prevent me from a second warning or a block, i will only upload images i take from my in-game phone, that are uploaded to Rockstar social club, will that avoid the restrictions? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 15:53, November 11, 2014 (UTC) OK, i am a little confused on the liscening section of the image policy, 1) do i have to ask permission to use the image, ask the author or artist? 2) do i have to rename the file to somewhat it is (eg, image of a Vapid Blade should be named: Vapid Blade.jpg or Blade.jpg) that kind of thing??? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 16:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC)